1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a gas powered semiautomatic gun designed specifically to successively fire a plurality of paint balls and is constructed to be operable in a semiautomatic manner through gas operation.
2. Description of Related Art
Various different forms of gas operated guns including some of the general structural and operational features of the instant invention heretofore have been known. Examples of these different forms of gas operated guns are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,199,501, 4,531,503, 4,936,282, 5,054,464 and 5,063,905. However, these previously known devices do not include several combinations of interacting components of the gun of the instant invention which result in advantages of operation.